


【带卡】暗部是火影的后宫吗？

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 写正经文写得想跳楼，于是我深吸一口地气，反手甩出一个甜饼。果然江山易改，本性难移！





	【带卡】暗部是火影的后宫吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 写正经文写得想跳楼，于是我深吸一口地气，反手甩出一个甜饼。
> 
> 果然江山易改，本性难移！

木叶暗部，全称暗杀战术特殊部队，是直属于火影的一支特种部队，主要进行保护影和预防敌人入侵忍者村的工作，有时还负责侦察敌情和暗杀等任务。

然而这只是官方定义。宇智波带土并不是这么认为的。他认为这个神秘的组织，根本不是什么正经机构，而是火影的后宫！每一位暗部成员，与其说是带着保护火影的意愿，不如说是带着勾搭火影的邪念！

以暗部队长大和为首，他们每天埋伏在火影鞍前马后，卑躬屈膝，对火影唯命是从。那一口一个“前辈”，叫的带土恶心。

“阿飞也喜欢前辈呢！”带土带着面具扑在卡卡西怀里欢快的蹭着 — “前辈”可不是大和的专利！

还有宇智波鼬这个墙头草！当初卖了木叶撒腿就跑，现在卡卡西邀请他回来当暗部，二话不说，摇身一变成了“木叶的宇智波鼬”，又回来献媚了！

“滚出我家！”带土叉着腰对鼬颐指气使。

“小叔叔，这也是我家……”鼬无奈的摊了摊手，“而且我们只是在说暗部的事情而已，需要回避的人是你。”

“我们马上说完了，带土你先回房间休息一下。”卡卡西转身继续跟鼬凑过去看一份文件。

“这是我家！我想在哪在哪！我不回房间，我就在这儿待着！”带土往沙发上一瘫，两条腿翘起来打着拍子。

“小鼬，他不走的话，我们俩进房间说吧。”卡卡西把鼬带进了带土的卧室。

天理难容！家贼难防！

*

六代目卡卡西也是，被这些居心叵测的家伙收买了，还搞些什么团建活动。有一次带着全体暗部去海滩晒太阳，而且完全没有告诉带土。“团建”过后，带土在大和的社交账号上面看到卡卡西和暗部的集体照，妒火中烧；定睛一看，看到卡卡西手臂上那个暗部同款纹身，一个豪火球呼之欲出。

而且最近带土发现一个惊天大秘密：六代目火影还会亲自与暗部一起参与一些机密任务！

事情的起因是带土在突袭查岗的时候发现，卡卡西每隔一段时间就会以”病假“的理由莫名翘班，不知道去干了什么，明明说是生病，可是也不在医院，也不着家，回来上班的时候却有时会带着伤。带土担心他出了事，问他怎么受的伤，却总被告知“修行时不小心弄伤的，没什么大不了”。

鬼才信是修炼不小心伤的！真当带土没脑子吗！

一个月黑风高的夜晚，带土出任务的时候看见隐藏在角落的暗部，脸藏在面具背后，但月光下招摇的银发却更加抢眼，身形高挑，动作轻巧，带土刚要走上去看个究竟，暗部同见到敌人一般仓皇遁走。

第二天早上，带土去在卡卡西办公室翻箱倒柜一通乱搜，终于在抽屉里发现一个狐狸面具。人赃俱获，捉X在房。

“你给我好好解释一下这是怎么回事！”带土抓着面具，拍在卡卡西身上。

“不是你想的那样的！”卡卡西一脸心虚，慌忙狡辩。

“你不交代我就代替木叶群众跟高层那群老古董揭发你！”

“带土我问你，假如你做了火影，每天坐在办公室，你会不会想念在战场的日子呢？你又要用什么方式修炼呢？不能天天约凯茬架吧？“

”绝对不能约凯！“带土有点跑偏了。

“拜托千万不要告诉别人……”卡卡西为难的说，“高层知道可就不好了。”

卡卡西前一阵子向高层表示，和平年代不需要这么多暗部，又是裁人又是降薪的。如果高层知道他这么做的意图，别的不好说，挨骂肯定是少不了的。

*

带土不仅讨厌现在的暗部，也对之前的暗部心怀怨恨。

不知道宇智波止水在暗部干了什么， 人死了也不好追究，可是同是宇智波，带土自认为止水跟自己长得如出一辙，搞不好卡卡西看着与他如此相似的俊颜，睹物思情，见异思迁！

带土忍不住陈芝麻烂谷子翻旧账：往更久远想，四代目手下的暗部，旗木卡卡西，有没有跟当时的四代目火影波风水门发生过什么呢？

可能知道这个问题答案的人，应该已经都进棺材了，如果有文字记载，应该用的也是暗部的代号。带土为了展示自己高超的谍报技巧，拐弯抹角的问了卡卡西一个暗藏玄机的问题：

“你当时暗部的代号是什么？”

“抱歉哦带土，这是国家机密，不可以随便告诉你哟。”卡卡西揉着带土的头。

“你就是故意瞒着我！你肯定用那个代号做了不好的事情！”

“嘛……说到不好的事情，那倒确实是做了不少，带土还是不要知道比较好。”卡卡西的口吻，分明就是在哄小孩子。

“不公平！你叫什么，做了什么，你现在那些暗部都知道！凭什么只有我不知道！！”

“你加入我的暗部，不就可以知道了吗？”卡卡西弯起眼角，笑眯眯的说。

“真的吗？我可以吗？”带土的眼神闪烁着光芒，心里欣喜若狂。一个激动人心的时刻就要到来，一个宏伟的梦想就要实现！带土曾经的梦想是做火影，可是如今他觉得，如果自己作为暗部在火影身边守护火影，也是伟大的工作！

“这件事目前只有我可以决定呢。你认真问我哦。”

“六代目火影，请问，我可以做你的暗部，默默保护你吗？”他低沉的声音因庄严而颤抖，他坚实的身躯因紧张而摇晃。带土的脑海中已经开始上映一部年度后宫大戏【暗部*六代目火影的男人*带土传】

卡卡西低头沉思了一下，然后装模作样摆出一套义正言辞的长篇大论：

“对不起呢带土，这个不太行呢……我对暗部的要求比较严格 — 你查克拉控制这么差，在晓组织收集了半天情报还搞不清楚状况，性格阴晴不定，还时常精分，我怕你是在暗处保护不了我，反倒明着把我卖了。替我想想吧，现在经费真的不太多。你现在活的挺不错的，为什么要做暗部呢？”

“那你还让我求你？！耍我啊！”

带土虚构的剧本哗啦啦散落一地，幻想的纸张漫天飞舞。

*

带土stk“暗部的卡卡西”第999天，卡卡西遇到了危险。

树林里肃飒一片。一场激战已经结束，而紧张的气氛却尚未散去。片刻之前卡卡西用神威取了敌人头颅，此时正用写轮眼观测是否还有敌方埋伏。

然而激烈的打斗惊了林中的动物，一只白鹿乱了阵脚的踏过战场，受惊的小兽慌不择路，方向也无迹可寻，眼看着一对鹿茸就要撞上卡卡西。

树干上降下一个带着橘黄色螺纹面罩的身影，宽大的紫袍如同羽翼。在他抱住卡卡西的瞬间，神威空间霎时开启。

“你的暗部呢？现在都去哪里了？”带土揭下面具，看着怀里毫发无伤的卡卡西，觉得自己是个英雄。

卡卡西不回答，他咬着带土的嘴唇，纵情吻了下去，心里满满都是宇智波带土，装不下一个暗部。

旁边是敌人的脑袋，无神的眼怔怔盯着二人，死不瞑目。

“要回家么？”夜色已深，情意正浓。

“不想回去。鼬天天在家晃来晃去，太碍事了……”卡卡西把带土拉的更近些。

“那还不是因为六代目大人您苛扣暗部工资，害他租不起房子？！”带土轻轻咬在了左手臂暗部的纹身上，暗部的制服让他手臂上大片光洁的皮肤和紧实的肌肉暴露。

“嘘！不是六代目，哪有什么六代目。”任务结束，四下无人，卡卡西却假扮暗部入了戏。

“哦，是我搞错了。”带土狡黠的笑了笑，指尖划过卡卡西左眼细长的伤疤，火红的瞳眸熠熠生辉，“你说的对，**白兔前辈**。”

之后发生的事情，足以让他们神志混乱到谁都不认识谁，二人将错就错，险些把神威空间都毁了。

*

不过讲真，前任暗部“白兔”，和归队的上忍“呆兔”真的挺般配的。

当然，六代目火影卡卡西和他的男朋友带土，红红的眼睛也是一对！


End file.
